


Мы против Системы

by fandom_Omegaverse_2019, midrifmonster



Series: Драбблы от R до NC-17 [15]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Humor, M/M, Omega Verse, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:38:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Omegaverse_2019/pseuds/fandom_Omegaverse_2019, https://archiveofourown.org/users/midrifmonster/pseuds/midrifmonster
Summary: Имя истинного узнать проще простого: достаточно ввести свои данные в Систему. Но Коди — не такой, как все.





	Мы против Системы

Бунтарем Коди был с детства. В пять лет он сломал скрипку, в двенадцать — обрился наголо, а в шестнадцать заявил, что отказывается вводить свои данные в Систему Истинных. И напрасно папа говорил о единстве душ и мудрой природе, а отец твердил, что Система поможет не набить шишек. Коди был неумолим. Это были его шишки, его жизнь, и он собирался распоряжаться ею сам. 

В восемнадцать Коди подал документы в колледж в другом штате. Он снял квартирку, завел друзей и принялся наслаждаться взрослой жизнью. У него даже появилась парочка единомышленников. 

Однако о беззаботности пришлось вскоре забыть: родительские деньги подошли к концу, и квартирка стала не по карману. Решение пришло мгновенно — снимать вдвоем. Однако на объявление никто не откликался, и Коди уже начал паковать чемодан... Когда пришел Айзек.

Айзек был старше Коди на год, а еще он был альфой. Длинным и тощим альфой с рыжей косой по пояс. Коди он понравился сразу. Но сначала стоило кое-что прояснить:

— Твой истинный не будет против, что ты живешь с одиноким омегой?

Айзек сдвинул брови:

— Я не знаю, кто мой истинный.

Это могло означать только одно...

— Ты против Системы? — чуть не завизжал Коди.

— Я сам хочу выбрать себе парня, — настороженно произнес Айзек. Видимо, боялся, что Коди это отпугнет. Ха-а!

— Когда переезжаешь?

С Айзеком оказалось легко и приятно. Они оба любили вечеринки, обожали пиццу и верили, что иногда неплохо навести порядок. Оба собирались работать в сфере рекламы. Было весело строить планы, как они откроют собственное агентство.

В общем, Айзек был идеальным сожителем.

Однако папа, когда Коди восторженно рассказал ему о новом друге, рассердился и произнес целую речь на тему «А что скажет твой истинный, когда узнает, что ты жил с другим альфой?». Да, абсолютное большинство продолжало верить, что альфа или омега в жизни может быть только один.

— Ретроградство какое-то! — чуть позже возмущался Коди, когда они с Айзеком резались в приставку. — А если мой чертов истинный сдохнет, мне что — всю жизнь не трахаться? Все так трясутся из-за своих, пфе, половинок, что даже секс на одну ночь — недостижимая мечта. Так и помру нетраханным.

Коди отбросил джойстик. Айзек положил руку ему на плечо.

— Если хочешь, я избавлю тебя от этой страшной доли.

— Благотворительный трах, да? — пробурчал Коди.

Айзек усмехнулся:

— Нет. Просто я давно тебя хочу.

И они трахнулись.

Айзек не подкачал и в постели. Без малейших комплексов он вылизал, сыто урча, мокрую дырку Коди, пока тот с не меньшим удовольствием сосал его член. После Коди сказал:

— Если кто-нибудь еще раз скажет про волшебный секс истинных, я сразу врежу ему в глаз.

Айзек засмеялся и поцеловал его.

Теперь Коди всем гордо говорил, что они с Айзеком пара. И плевать на истинных, им хорошо и так, завидуйте! За спиной шептались, что два извращенца нашли друг друга, но мнение посторонних Коди не волновало и раньше. Да и зачем кого-то слушать, когда открылись такие перспективы? Секс в неположенных местах, секс с опасностью для жизни, нежный секс на кровати — они с Айзеком оказались секс-маньяками. Они ходили на свидания, целовались взасос на глазах у всех и были определенно счастливы. Коди уж точно был, да и сияющие глаза Айзека не дали бы тому соврать.

В общем, жизнь была прекрасна, что не испортило даже негодование папы. Впрочем, спустя год он оттаял и попросил познакомить его с Айзеком. Айзек так впечатлил папу рыжей косой и безупречными манерами, что тот махнул рукой: живите, как хотите. Коди не показывал, насколько сильно рад, что его Айзека приняли в семью.

Однако со временем снова начали сгущаться тучи. Их ровесники взрослели и зверели все больше. Многие уже обручились, кто-то даже поженился, у самых быстрых были на подходе дети. И всех — абсолютно всех — «самоволие» Коди и Айзека бесило до звездочек перед глазами. Даже бывшие единомышленники нашли своих истинных и принялись требовать, чтобы «гнусная парочка прекратила это безобразие». Обвинение, что они лишают своих половинок счастья, было еще одним из самых легких. Дошло до того, что Коди избили и сломали руку.

— Какая им разница, с кем я сплю, — плакал Коди на груди у Айзека. Он никогда не любил лить слезы, но после драки его прорвало.

Айзек прижимал его к себе и гладил по голове.

— Я же не запрещаю им быть с теми, кого любят они. А давай... давай поженимся и будем счастливыми назло всем!

Айзек в ответ достал из ящика комода крохотную коробочку. Колечко село как влитое.

Их свадьба наделала много шума. Выяснилось, что до них много кому есть дело; в городе даже устроили митинг, требуя запретить браки неистинных. Их попытались подловить, в местном ток-шоу выступил омега, утверждавший, что он истинный Айзека. Папа Коди рыдал — оказалось, он все еще надеялся, что сын одумается; приехали родители Айзека, чтобы публично от него отречься. Да, испытания им выпали нелегкие, но Коди казалось, что они стали любить друг друга даже крепче, по-настоящему ценить друг друга.

Они уехали в Нью-Йорк, как только получили свои степени. Их ждали свершения и счастливая жизнь.

Их жизнь и вправду получилась счастливой — нелегкой, но счастливой. Коди освоил ораторское искусство, стал выступать со спичами о том, что личная жизнь сложится и без истинности, достаточно любви, уважения и общих интересов. Он организовал клуб для тех, кто отказался от Системы, помогал реабилитироваться тем, чей истинный погиб или пропал. Он участвовал в горячих дебатах, разнося оппонентов в пух и прах.

В конце выступлений он всегда подводил итог.

Крепкий брак? Мы с Айзеком вместе уже десять — двадцать — тридцать лет и ни разу даже в сторону не посмотрели. И желания хотя бы познакомиться с истинным не появилось. Мы уверены друг в друге как в себе.

Здоровые дети? Наш сын — наши сыновья — не болели даже в детстве. Они успешно учатся, многого добились. Главное — забота и воспитание!

Ошибки? Нет, миллион возможностей. Дивный, полный приключений мир. Не отказывайтесь от него!

А потом, когда он скрывался за кулисами, Айзек обнимал его, поздравлял и целовал. Как же много значила всегда его поддержка.

Да, они прожили хорошую жизнь и прожили ее не зря. Были, конечно, и ссоры, и проблемы, куда без этого. Но Коди никогда не жалел, что отказался вводить свои данные в Систему. И знал, что Айзек не пожалел тоже.

И только их папы, когда-то тайком все-таки проверившие Коди и Айзека по Системе, знали: природу не проведешь.


End file.
